


Miss you

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That glimpse in your eyes every damn time you see me. Or the way your smile makes you look so fucking cute.” He sighed sadly and kept his eyes trained on Ben. <br/>“And your cute bum.” Mike added and laughed when Ben blushed and bowed his head slightly, smiling. </p>
<p>_<br/>Or sex via skype</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

“You are too far away from me.” Mike said, staring at the pixelated picture of Ben, so so far away. Ben smiled, sadly and touched the screen, tracing Mike's face.

“You cannot believe how much I already miss you. After only 3 days.” Ben shook his head, smiling at the screen.

“I miss you too. So much.” Mike took the laptop and placed it on the space next to him so he could roll onto his side and watch Ben better without getting a stiff neck.

“That glimpse in your eyes every damn time you see me. Or the way your smile makes you look so fucking cute.” He sighed sadly and kept his eyes trained on Ben.

“And your cute bum.” Mike added and laughed when Ben blushed and bowed his head slightly, smiling.

“And you know what I miss?” Ben asked, grinning now.

“Tell me, love.” His voice got all low and rough and Ben could feel his cock slowly reacting. 4 days without sex was too long for Ben.

“I miss those sinful lips wrapped around my cock, or even sucking bruises into my skin.” Ben moaned at the thought and heard it echo on the other side of the screen. He placed the tablet so Mike could still see him but so his hands would be free.

“Are we going to do this?” Mike then asked and Ben could tell that the voice sounded like he was somehow also affected.

“Hell yes.” Ben muttered and stood up, stripping off his pants before losing the shirt until he stood there in his boxer shorts.

On the other side of America, Mike watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend undressed and he could feel his cock straining against the briefs he wore. Cursing he shoved a hand down his pants to wrap around his aching dick.

“No oh.” He heard Ben say over the speaker on his laptop and he stopped what he did.

“Why?”

“I want to see it.” Ben said and sat back onto the bed, spreading his legs so the tablet was standing between his legs.

“I want to see the pretty cock of yours.” Mike moaned and unfastened his jeans in the same moment, shoving his pants and briefs down until his cock sprung free, fully hard and angry red.

“Perfect.” Ben cooed and Mike had to watch as Ben slipped the boxer shorts down to reveal his throbbing cock. Then he reached out to the side and Mike could only guess what Ben was doing until his hand came back into the picture with a lube bottle.

“Are you going…?” he left his sentence unfinished, mouth suddenly dry as he watched Ben smear lube over his fingers until they were shining in the low light.

“Am I going to do what?” Ben asked as his hand wandered over his cock and lower, leaving a trail of lube in its wake before he pressed his fingers into his perineum, making himself arch off the bed. Letting his fingers slip lower, he pressed the first finger inside of him, slipping easily in but still making him moan.

“That.” Mike muttered and watched with his hand stroking his cock, fascinated with the way the finger went deeper and deeper with every move. “Take two.” He said, just barely loud enough to be transmitted over the web and Ben followed his commando in seconds. Mike could see Ben’s cock weeping, dropping precome onto Ben’s happy trail.

“What are you thinking off?”

“You... rimming me, slowly opening me up for your beautiful cock.” Ben answered, moaning as he ground down onto his hand. “I am so tight for you.”

Mike sped up his stroking, imagining sinking into Ben's ass, feeling the smooth skin against his hips and hearing him moan underneath him.

 

“Yeah?” he got out, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, making precome spring.

“Yeahhhh.” Ben moaned and lifted his hips away from the bed to press his fingers deeper inside of himself, looking for the prostate. And Mike knew when he found it.

A breathless moan, the clenching of the muscles all over his body and the look of pure bliss on Ben's face made him know.

“Come on, fuck yourself like I would do it.” Mike encouraged him, enjoying the view of the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

“Like the fingers inside of you are mine. What would I do now?”

“Rubbing them against my prostate until I come.” Ben mumbled and did exactly that. Every move made him groan breathlessly, made his body twitch and it was a steady fight of pulling away and pressing harder.

“So beautiful.” Mike whispered and groaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching, building behind his stomach, growing bigger and bigger until he brought a “Gonna come” out and  exploded, making his nerve endings sing and his blood pump fast.

Ben had slipped another finger inside of him, the slow burning sensation of the stretch making him whimper. And when he wrapped a fist around his hot cock he could only watch as Mike came, making him want to be there in his bed to lick away the come spread out over his skin.

Coming dangerously close to his orgasm, he took a last quick look at how debauched Mike looked and he came too, his body clenching around his fingers and making him see stars with his head thrown back.

“You are so beautiful.” He heard as he came back, looking at the screen to see Mike leaning towards the screen, come still clinking to the skin of his face.

“Same to you love.” Ben laughed, carefree and smiled at Mike.

“I really miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Lying there, naked, they talked for hours until their eyelids started to drop and they fell asleep with their call still rolling and the noises of the other in their rooms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
